


Kanezra Fanart ^_^

by Bakabun



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Fanart, Kanezra, M/M, SWR, Ship Art, Smooching, call u tell idk what i'm doing on here with tags, don't like then don't click simple as that, old and new art, post season 2 Kanan, read the tags ppl, season 3 ezra bridger, space aladdin x cowboy jedi, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakabun/pseuds/Bakabun
Summary: °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Sharing some Kanan/Ezra fanart with y'all lovely AO3 ppl.Mainly smooches and a surprise look at old fan art.Click if you dare.Don’t like then don’t look/interact  🤡  🤡  🤡  🤡  🤡
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥  
> Hello, I normally don't post art on here beyond for events/exchanges that require me to, but I thought I'd try to reach more Kanezra shippers on here! ^_^  
> TBH I'm also doing this to bring more content to the Ezra Bridger/ Kanan Jarrus tag since Hjbender (a v talented individual who you've probably already checked out/ read their content) pointed out it doesn't come up as an option on the Star Wars: Rebels ship list. So here is my contribution in trying to change that hahah  
> Anyway enjoy the art ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> If you like what you see and want to see more SWR/Kanezra art check out my art insta @lil_kikay_art or art tumblr @lilkikayart
> 
> ˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥˚̩͙⚛ ͙*̩̩̥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanezra fanarts new and old

Kanan and Ezra smooching and it's magical (lol).

For some reason I’m reminded of that scene in the caves near their new rebel base??? Imagine Kanan and Ezra just taking some quality time to smooch in privacy 😂

Another Kanezra picture that's redraw of an older piece I did when back in 2015. Like I'm an OG shipper, back when we were discussing/ figuring out the ship name and went with Kanezra.  
Anyways we've improved hahah   
  


  



	2. Kissing continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, some more kissing 😚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently a bunch of antis/ haters got upset that they saw my Kanezra art (ʃƪ¬‿¬) *according to the bird app*
> 
> Which I find funny because I PROPERLY TITLED it and TAGGED it. So it's their own fault for WILLINGLY CLICKING on it despite being so AGAINST IT and claiming it makes them SICK/ THEIR EYES BLEED.
> 
> ( ・◇・)？( ・◇・)？( ・◇・)？( ・◇・)？( ・◇・)？
> 
> Um???? If you know you don't like it and it upsets you, why do you continue to look at it??? Why put yourself through that when you can just keep scrolling or exclude it from your searches on here?????  
> Like my summary literally says "Don’t like then don’t look/interact 🤡 🤡 🤡 🤡 🤡"  
> So if y'all look again and complain you really are 🤡 🤡 🤡 🤡 
> 
> Anyway, instead of staying in the "dumps" and getting "annoyed" at the antis, I decided to channel my energy into another piece of fan art because it's been a while since I drew Kanan and Ezra interacting ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡
> 
> So enjoy and know that I appreciate y'all that ship it openly and in the shadows. I'll keep doing my thing and sharing art with the rest of you cause I need to feed myself ship art (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡

More kissing σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

This time I tried drawing Kanan with his mask thingy which I've only ever drawn him in once (and it's hidden in my sketch book lol). I also went for a slightly more open mouth kiss?  
Normally I wouldn't draw kisses much so it's amazing to see how many I've done with Kanezra and other ships now 😆

Like side view/ profile shots (I think that's the term??) can be a pain, but I find myself enjoying them now..kinda???

Like you only have to draw half the face hahaha

I just realized too that most of my Kanezra pics have been the chu chus lol  
So next time or in the future I will try to draw something else?? Maybe hugs? Cuddling? Or something with more thought besides " **make them kiss** ". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Well I hope you enjoyed another piece of Kanezra art!
> 
> Again if you like my stuff/ want to see more Star War Rebels related art (not just kanezra lol) feel free to check out my art insta @lil_kikay_art or art tumblr @lilkikayart
> 
> I also love talking about the ship/ love hearing ideas so feel free to comment or dm on those platforms ^_^
> 
> I hope you have a good morning/afternoon/night where ever you are ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧


End file.
